


Birthday Sex

by kittybenzedrine



Series: hello yes this is random cronkri [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Humanstuck, M/M, PWP, Sorry Not Sorry, birthday sex woo, they fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-04-07
Packaged: 2017-12-07 17:58:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/751379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittybenzedrine/pseuds/kittybenzedrine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Cronus' birthday. What a nice way to celebrate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Sex

For your boyfriend's 23rd birthday, you drive for two and a half hours to Houston. The whole car ride, he begs you to tell him where you're taking him. Each time you shush him, he grows more impatient. He makes a point to piss you off by smoking with the windows up, keeping the smoke trapped inside.

When you get close, you pull off on the side of the road and blind fold him. He protests, but you silence him with a very long, tongue filled kiss. "We'll be there soon, Cronus," you tell him, and he just sighs happily. You hold his hand and tell him not to peek.

He bounces in his seat like a 3 year old when you put the car in park and unbuckle him. The waitresses inside give the both of you strange looks when you enter, but one takes you to a table. You help Cronus sit, and ask him if he's ready to take the blind fold off. He nods enthusiastically and you untie it.

For a moment, he's in shock. Then he grins and leans across the table and kisses you as hard as he can. "The 59 Diner? You hawve been keepin' tabs on places I wvanna go," he says, and you and you smile. "It's the very least that I could do for you, especially on your birthday," you say.

The food was spectacular. He shared a large chocolate milkshake with you, and he fed you bites of his burger in exchange for bites of your steak and eggs. He puts on various songs on the jukebox, and makes you dance with him at least once before you leave. On the way home, you let him play the 50's station and endure his high falsetto voice for these particular songs.

Once you get back into town, you stop off at Wal-Mart and take him to select his favorite ice cream, and then you grab some lemon pudding mix. You pay for everything and then go to his house. He feeds you bites of Oreo ice cream while you make the pudding, watching you in an almost creepy kind of way. You put the now finished bowl of pudding in the fridge and turn on the radio. The two of you dance in the kitchen for about an hour.

He puts on Grease while you get the pudding out of the fridge and retrieve two spoons. You're both mouthing the words perfectly on time, even with mouthfuls of lemon goo. When it's over and the bowl is empty, you kiss him slowly. His hands roam across your back and down your ass, and he mutters to you that you and him could watch the other one later.

Before you know it, you're in his lap, slowly bucking your hips against his and licking the inside of his mouth. You palm him though his jeans, giving him an occasional squeeze that makes him moan into your mouth and rut against your hand. Without warning, he picks you up and starts to carry you to his room.

You get slammed into the door as soon as it's closed. He pulls off your sweater and kisses across your neck and chest, whispering against your pale skin. "How should I take you tonight? Bend you over my knee and spank you then fuck you on your hands and knees?

"Turn you around and fuck you against the door? Mm... We could do my favorite..." His dark blue eyes look into your brown ones and all you can see is lust and mischief on his face. His lips kiss a slow path to your ear. "I could get the cock ring out... Get you on top of me and let you ride me..." You feel him shiver when you whimper 'please'.

He carries you across the room and tosses you onto the bed, telling you to get undressed. While he gets the lube and ring, you make sure to distract him by slowly and teasingly stripping your pants and boxers off. His eyes linger on your cock, his face flushed with arousal.

You take the stuff from his hands and put it on the bed, then give him a long, sensual kiss. Your fingers work at his button and zipper, sliding his pants down just enough to rub at the large bulge in his boxers. He makes a low, wanting sound when you pull your hand away to take his shirt off. The fabric hits the floor and you tweak one of his nipples in your fingers, licking the other.

The buds harden under your tongue and touch, while Cronus lets his fingers brush across your lower back and tease your ass. His fingers dip between your cheeks, and he makes a 'hnn!' noise when you lightly bite down on his nipple. Slowly, he walks you backwards to the bed, tilting your head up and connecting his mouth with yours. When you're pushed back roughly and he climbs on top of you, you know that he's done playing games.

He sits up long enough to get his pants and boxers off and onto the floor, and then he's grinding against you and fuck it feels so good. He feels around for the lube, and once he finds it, he gets it all over his fingers and presses two in you with ease.

Lips find yours once again, and fingers press deep into you, stretching you open and getting you ready for him. You keen when he brushes his finger tips across your prostate, clenching around his digits. He pulls away and lets out a low chuckle. "Time to put your ring on, since you seem so eager to havwe me," he growls, and cold metal squeezes around your base.

Fingers continue to work you open, a third one added in this time. He's rougher, moving them harder and faster, then stopping and spreading them as far as he can. You whine, arching your hips up and pushing against his fingers. A hand comes down hard on your thigh and fuck you want him so bad.

Abruptly, his fingers are gone and he's climbing over you and laying down. He pulls you over and you straddle him, hovering your hips just a few inches above his. A hand goes between your bodies and he lines his dick up with you. He presses the tip into you and pulls you down slow, until you're achingly full of him.

You lift yourself back up and drop down, eliciting a moan from both of you. His hands grip your plush hips, and he pulls you into a rhythm of slow and hard thrusts that fill you up and make you hurt so good. You can tell that he's getting more into it because he's begun to dirty talk you.

"Look so fuckin' good, babe. So tight around my cock, feels so good." On one particularly rough thrust, you cry out his name and he groans. "Little slut. Screaming my name. Can you scream louder?" and he slams into you and you do scream louder. He growls that it's taking too long and he flips your positions. He's propped up above you now, looking down with a lustful, hungry look. You surge up and kiss him hard and he slams into you fast and hard and you're in fucking bliss.

He holds your hips crushingly tight, pounding into you and filling you deep. You wrap your legs around his waist and put your arms around his neck, silencing his dirty talk with French kisses. He slams in impossibly harder, and you do your damned hardest not to scream from how good it feels.

Your cock aches with the need to be touched. You pull away from the kiss and leave a shaky trail of them up his jaw. "Touch me, please Cronus, please, I need it," you whimper softly and fingers wrap around you and fuck yes. He strokes in time with his thrusts, and if you didn't have the cock ring on, you would have cum then and there.

Cronus' breathing starts to get faster, his hips moving erratically and you can tell he's about to cum soon. "Please take it off of me," you say softly, desperately. He growls out 'no' and bites your neck, squeezes your cock, slams in harder, and you cry out. "Please! I need to cum so bad Cronus! Please let me, please please please!" and the metal is gone and he's crying out and spilling out into you while you spurt out on his stomach and chest and it gets on you and the way he moans your name makes you cum harder.

After some moving around, you're in his arms and lightly kissing at his skin. "This has been a great birthday," he says with a smug smile (that you kiss away). You trace a finger down his chest and give him a very innocent smile. "Just wait until my birthday. You won't be able to walk straight." You say, and he grins at you.

**Author's Note:**

> i don't understand why do many people like this it's so tERRIBLE


End file.
